


Love Trigger

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Vergil/Dante - Freeform, bottom!Dante, top!vergil, 动物世界警告, 未成年暗示, 魔人交配警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 维吉尔如何满足他的控制欲？他好好学习了恶魔生理学。





	Love Trigger

不是现在，至少现在真不是时候，但是维吉尔恼火地想起来，他的这位兄弟似乎永远不知道什么叫恰当，或者他明明知道不该去按门铃，但他永远都是一副时刻准备好了去捅娄子的表现。 他们还在魔界肆意屠杀，让自己恶魔的本能得到些微的放松，也许是滋润过了头，当维吉尔意识到问题的时候，他已经身处漩涡与暴风之中。

和维吉尔不同，但丁在那群懦弱的人类羔羊中忍耐克制了太久，长久地试图伪装成他们的一员，当他难得同自己的血亲一起回归野兽的本性，恶魔嗜血兴奋的脉流变得难以停止，火焰和旺盛的精力烧灼着他，硫磺和滚烫的味道从他骨骼鳞片的缝隙中飘逸出来，但丁的灵魂和骨肉都变得火热，躁动不安，他现在就是个流淌着岩浆的小型火山，肆意辐射着毫不掩饰的魔力和欲望，以至于无穷无尽的贪婪恶魔们都被他吸引而来。 

如果他们没有站在血和恶魔们破碎的骨头里，如果他们还是待在伊娃那栋幽静的宅子里，维吉尔大可以把他的弟弟按在腿上暴打一顿屁股让他抽噎着冷静下来，就像他们小时候一样，十分见效。但现在但丁已经是一个成熟而令人战栗的魔鬼，他的外骨骼裹挟在流动的火焰里熠熠生辉，就像无数钻石的碎片，他暴躁地扇动翅膀，俯下身竖起角和翼尖的勾爪发出嘶嘶的吼叫，威胁着那些窸窸窣窣试探着的杂碎恶魔们，即使是维吉尔的魔人形态，想要尝试把他按倒在地，现在也要掂量一下被迸溅的火花烧伤的可能性。 也许算得上幸运的是，长时间的地狱之旅不仅磨砺了维吉尔的心智，他对于这里稀烂的环境也更加适应和了解，他十分清楚两个强大的恶魔在同时放任理智被本能替代时，必然会有决出征服者和服从者的斗争，而他知道自己永远是能够完全把他的兄弟抓在手里的那一个。他是更强大的、更居上位的领袖，就像他们的父亲一样，他只需要去得到他的所有物——那个咆哮着的烈焰。 

火红的恶魔感受到了更具威胁性的存在，他放弃了对低劣的垃圾们吐口水的举动，转向焦灼气流变动的来源，或许他被本能取代的大脑依稀还记得维吉尔的存在，但当维吉尔也压低上半身，那对更加宽阔的翅膀完全伸展开来，并且将勾爪和由脊椎演变的尾尖都对准他时，他的理智被狂怒和兴奋所席卷——这是一个充斥了挑逗和挑衅的举动，它意味着上位者展示的力量，用翅膀的阴影覆盖他们的猎物，让它们畏惧并且蜷缩着臣服。同时也是对被追踪者的引诱，维吉尔在向他承诺绝对的安全和不容忽视的权威，以宽阔的阴影和锐利的锋芒胁迫他低头，交出自己的所有权。 

如果但丁还有丝毫清醒，他就不会立即上当了，遗憾的是出于自身的厌恶，他对恶魔规则的了解远不如他的兄弟，他没有意识到周围那些即使没有思考能力的恶魔们也畏惧着退缩了。但丁焦躁地俯在浸满血迹的地上抬起翅膀，这里并不是合适繁育的场所，他的生理本能在冲维吉尔吼叫着抗拒而他本人并不明白这一点，他只想冲上去撕碎他兄弟傲慢的喉咙，那些笼罩他的翅膀影子让他克制不住地暴躁起来，红色的恶魔只接收到了战斗的信标。 

但是维吉尔更快，也更精准，就像阎魔刀，总能挑准他最痛苦的地方切开他。在但丁因他缓慢移动的尾部而分神的片刻，维吉尔从弥散着着蓝色火花的空气中消失了，下一秒出现在但丁的上方，如果不是先前无穷无尽的厮杀分散了但丁的精力，维吉尔并没有做好一次成功的准备，但蓝色恶魔迫近后多出的一部分占了优势，他的尾巴贯穿了但丁的胸膛并感受到内里滚烫的、强烈的热意，维吉尔抓住但丁的翅膀留下尖锐的爪痕，火焰和血从碎裂的美丽纹路中喷涌而出，他的弟弟咆哮着撕碎他胳膊和肩上的鳞片，但这对恶魔们高涨的欲望无济于事，维吉尔控制住但丁的翅膀，将他向下掼倒在血泊里，他从来不会让着他的弟弟他的所有物，这种场合更加不可能了。 燃烧的恶魔从胸膛和喉咙里发出威胁的吼叫，但他的身体顺应本能屈从了，他的翅膀微微战栗着收缩，尖锐的勾爪向下收拢压在翅膀下，让维吉尔的影子完全遮住自己。蓝色的魔鬼俯下来，用尾巴牢牢缠绕在兄弟的腿上，但丁晃晃悠悠的脑子似乎清醒了一点，他喘着气和火花，俯趴在地上摸索那条延伸的脊椎骨，它繁复的鳞与刺在刚刚的战斗中完全展开，现在像幻影剑一样随着尾巴的收紧，牢牢地扎进了但丁右腿上。 

“搞什么，”但丁的困惑因停不下来的热度在喉咙里轰轰作响，“疼死我了。” 

“让你长点记性，”维吉尔没有放松力度，注视着但丁被嵌入鳞刺的灰黑骨骼，难以忽视的深色灼痕被固定在腿上，像是某种诅咒，某种缰绳，“把你的脑子让给欲望就是这个下场。” 但丁呻吟一声，显然来自维吉尔给予的痛苦已经让他习惯了，更何况这并不是某种施虐的前兆，随着烙痕的生成，一种古怪的感觉牢牢捆住了他，他开始觉得坚硬的外骨骼和暴乱的火焰都变得开始融化、温顺，即使维吉尔挪开了尾巴和爪子，他也懒洋洋地没有爬起来。

“我猜猜，”他发出几声戏谑的嘲弄，伴随着星星点点的火花从尖锐的牙齿里迸出，“又是你那套签名艺术，老天你都已经不是用个位数来衡量年龄了，老哥。” 出乎他意料的是这一次维吉尔没有和往常一样忍不住和他斗嘴，他的兄长用一种令他头骨发麻的平静抚摸他收拢的翅膀，如果他没感觉错的话，维吉尔似乎有些古怪的心满意足，以至于现在他的态度甚至可以称得上是温柔。 “待会儿你就明白了。”

 

他确实明白，完全了解了，在他的兄弟把他埋进一堆相对柔软的植丛里，而他从善如流地撅起屁股后，不是说他以前没有这么干过——以人类的躯体，这很正常，但丁总是用一种慈爱的态度对待性欲，看着它萌发就像渴望吮吸的婴儿，原始、自然，总是让人柔软又放松。即使在他们兄弟俩小时候，在特别迷你的时期，他们也曾互相因为好奇——和以为会永远密不可分的亲昵而互相探索，他是相对比较懒惰的那个，但维吉尔却从来没在这时候抱怨过。

但是这个恶魔，这个，是不是有点过于古怪了。

他非常享受维吉尔带给他的所有感受，无论爱憎还是疼痛麻木，只有这种亲密关系紧紧缠绕着他们的时候，但丁的心脏和胃里才不会因为饥饿而扭曲发酸（显然胃口是更容易解决的那部分），往肚子里多塞一点维吉尔的老二又算得了什么呢，但他曾经乐观的考虑中并不包括一个恶魔的阴茎。

但丁头昏眼花，感觉脑袋里的熔岩都要漫出来，令他不安的并不是维吉尔坚决冷酷的插入，而是他完全失去了挣扎的意识和能力——他们过去常常嗜好以此来增添情趣，迸溅的血光和抓痕对恶魔来说完全是碰碰额头勾勾手指类型的亲密。但是当维吉尔把他用一种稍显屈辱的姿态放倒，然后毫无起伏地对他丢下“趴好”两个硬邦邦的字，他的身体本能般地服从了，甚至快过他的大脑，那种闪电般速度的屈服惊讶地流窜在但丁的四肢里，控制着他的爪子和翅膀，他怀疑如果他有尾部骨骼甚至会讨好地绕到维吉尔的那一部分上去。

什么鬼。但丁咕哝着，想要抬起头和角，但是立刻遭到了惩罚，维吉尔把爪尖摁在他尾椎上，那股电流立即冲向他的神经和骨头，但丁大叫起来，通过魔人火焰的喉部变成了叹息般的压抑呼啸。

一种印记，我的弟弟。维吉尔不紧不慢地伏在他兄弟的上方，如果你没有把刚刚当做小打小闹，我很高兴你总是如此懒惰，如此懈怠，如此轻易地把你和你的繁殖腔所有权献给我。

操，但丁想起魔人化后种种恶果，包括那些更接近地狱造物的生理本能，他只是稍微松懈了一下下，好好沉浸了一把不计代价肆意破坏的快感，马上就被他的兄弟趁虚而入，真是老奸巨猾。但如果维吉尔认为他会认输，那就大错特错了。

他只是需要用另一个洞享受高潮而已，那会是什么大问题。

不过维吉尔那古怪的满足感似乎重点不在这，他出乎意料地痴迷于开始由腿根鳞甲攀爬到但丁上身的细小烙痕，魔人取代生殖器的位置是涌动着液态火焰的鳞片，紧紧保护着屈服者下身通往孕育征服和力量的通道，“为我打开它。”他压低了声音听起来也像咆哮，喉咙里滚动的雷霆让但丁颤栗起来，他还没被维吉尔碰一下就开始融化。但丁痛苦地发现即使他的兄弟什么也不做，他那新生的还很稚嫩的生理特征就变得熟软欢欣，他总算理解了恶魔们沉醉于征服和压制的斗争，并非仅仅只是好斗和恶劣的天性，而是失败者被归为胜者的所有后，失去自我的感受不见得会比沉入地狱好到哪里去。

在荷尔蒙和本能的吼叫下，他是如此迷恋维吉尔示威般伸展的翅膀，片片锋利令人胆寒的鳞片，他浑身翻涌的冰色火焰，那些力量和地位的象征让被标记的恶魔从内到外地湿润起来，但丁呜咽着，从咽喉里流露出不情愿又沉醉的滚烫气息，他的鳞片和骨骼扩展，在维吉尔的利爪下扭曲变形，露出那个流淌着火和熔岩的焰色穴口，他会从这里接受他哥哥的精液，涌进内部深处扩展黏稠的繁殖腔道，无论他是否情愿，他会从内而外地被打上维吉尔的标志，只要他在战斗中胆敢魔人化，那些卑劣的毫无头脑的低等恶魔都会因为他灵魂上真正所有者的名字而畏缩，而另一些好斗的乐于撕扯争夺的大型恶魔，则会纠缠不休地沉迷于掠夺一个被套上过项圈的强大恶魔，来证明他们更有力量去拥有这些合适的孕育者。虽然但丁并不担心后者，他只是觉得真他妈的麻烦。

现在，他只需要由衷地迎接牵着他脖颈上锁链的人，他并不惊讶他的呻吟听起来像鬼叫，你能指望一个魔鬼能怎么婉转动听地叫床呢？更何况他们现在并不是以爱的名义做爱的事，剥开人类的外壳，他火红的肢体和角在被满足的繁殖欲中燃烧，丝毫感觉不到被维吉尔的利爪和尾巴刺穿钉在地上的痛苦，他的荷尔蒙在麻醉自己，迫使他完全地、神魂颠倒地服从他兄长的控制。毕竟这只是为了防止雌兽的挣扎和逃跑，它们在但丁的灵魂里窸窣低语，为你的主人彻底打开，换取你的安全和永乐，你的腹腔被生命和力量的果实填满，新的心跳在欲望里滋长，发芽。

他现在是悬挂在枝条上摇摇欲坠的苹果，散发着烂熟与甜蜜的味道，维吉尔盯着他，盯着他随着呼吸膨胀又收缩的腹部纹路，滚烫的液态火焰下，他的弟弟蜷缩放松着，从未如此完整地全部归属于他。他感到满足，以及不容忽视的安全感，他并没有想到过这种被慷慨赐予的安宁与归属感竟然是双向的。如果用人类的规则来描述，他会是父亲（他已经是了），长兄和丈夫，以及家的守卫者。那是他曾经如此想要成为却最终无法做到的事，他要在他弟弟身上一一实现。

蓝色的恶魔抬起他巨大的角，火焰怒吼着流遍他的全身。那些被果实甜蜜气息的吸引而来劣等生物散发着挑衅的味道，阎魔刀已经在等待召唤，时刻准备着和抬起羽翼的恶魔一同守卫他的巢穴，他的所有物。

以及他的家人。


End file.
